Question: Solve for $z$, $ \dfrac{4z + 7}{5z - 2} = \dfrac{4}{5z - 2} + \dfrac{7}{5z - 2} $
If we multiply both sides of the equation by $5z - 2$ , we get: $ 4z + 7 = 4 + 7$ $ 4z + 7 = 11$ $ 4z = 4 $ $ z = 1$